


Shishka dimitsya

by Juri_terminator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Victor is a bottom, Yuuri has a huge stamina, Yuuri lives in Russia with Victor, i don't regret, worshipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Удивительно, что в этот момент Юри вообще мог о чем-то думать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



Им звонили, видимо, попеременно - сначала Юри, как самому ответственному, затем - уже Виктору. Телефон Виктора, почему-то оставленный на кухне, надрывался жутковатой мелодией, оглашенной “русским традиционным фольклором”. Потом, правда, Юри уже выяснил, что это была песня некой немецкой группы Rammstein, пользовавшийся в России небывалой популярностью; что поставил ее на вызов Виктору маявшийся от безделья Плисецкий и что звучала она, только когда звонил Яков.

Удивительно, что в этот момент Юри вообще мог о чем-то думать. 

Коробочка с бальзамом, которую Виктор таскал с собой зимой, валялась неподалеку, источая приторный смородиновый аромат; с нее все началось, с нее частенько все начиналось, если Виктор за каким-то чертом решал, что Юри сам не может помазать сухие и потрескавшиеся от мороза губы гигиеническим бальзамом. Юри словно вливался в своего рода игру, он закрывал глаза, выдыхал и обхватывал палец Виктора губами, издавая тихий довольный стон.

Поэтому Яков потом названивал им, весь ледовый дворец пытался до них дозвониться, только чтобы недовольный Яков наконец-то уже прекратил орать.

И, возможно, Юри было чуть-чуть стыдно за то, что он позволял себе поддаться Виктору. Возможно, Юри надо было бы остановить его, упрекнуть, что так они опоздают на тренировку, что ученикам снова придется их ждать, что на них будет кричать Яков, а Юрио, вынужденный заменять их первые полчаса занятия, будет ворчать, а он просто невыносим, когда ворчит. Юри следовало бы все это сказать, мягко отвести руку Виктора от своего лица - он, кстати говоря, попробовал однажды так сделать, и Виктор, кажется, неправильно его тогда понял, потому что буквально через пару секунд они целовались. Все пошло крахом, как и всегда.

Как и сейчас.

Виктор заполошно стянул с себя куртку и перевернулся на живот, прогибаясь в спине и глядя на Юри поверх плеча. Бляшка ремня никак не расстегивалась, было очень жарко и неудобно - на пороге, в коридоре, но почему-то каждый раз они срывались именно там, уже одетые, обутые. В ушах громко шелестел пуховик - Виктору пришлось снова улечься на спину, чтобы помочь Юри расстегнуть штаны. Виктор вел себя нетерпеливо, вертелся, тянул Юри на себя, целуя его остервенело.

Телефоны, надрывавшиеся каждую гребаную секунду, внезапно стихли, и в гулкой опустившейся тишине стон Юри прозвучал вдруг очень громко. И очень… очень как-то развратно.

Виктор рывком стащил с него штаны.

Подрагивавшей рукой Юри стянул с себя очки, уткнулся лицом Виктору в плечо, горячечно выдыхая.

\- Знаешь, Юри, - простонал Виктор, - я совершенно случайно…

\- Так.

\- Совершенно случайно предположил, - Виктор замолк, задержав дыхание: Юри самозабвенно целовал ему шею, - что мы можем вот так… вот так задержаться…

\- Хорошо.

\- И если ты засунешь руку мне в карман…

Юри поднял голову и посмотрел на Виктора, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

\- Я там что-нибудь нащупаю? - спросил он срывающимся шепотом. Виктор тихо прыснул, откинув голову назад, рассмеялся, и Юри тут же прикипел взглядом к его шее, на которой темнели засосы.

Вскоре обоим стало уже не до смеха. 

В карманах так и неснятых с Виктора брюк Юри нащупал много интересного, в том числе и смазку, которую они странным образом чуть не потеряли среди пуховиков и шарфов; в это время снова начали звонить телефоны, даже не попеременно. У Юри слабым эхом в душе откликнулась совесть, и голос ее тут же стих, стоило Виктору ленивым томным движением повернуться к Юри спиной. Виктор стянул с себя штаны и, крепко сжав свои ягодицы, развел; и это смотрелось так бесстыдно, так завораживающе. Он капнул холодной смазкой Виктору на пальцы. Осторожно, чтобы не испачкать, чтобы им не пришлось переодеваться.

Но планы Юри, как всегда, ощутимо разнились с тем, что он делал в реальности. Он краем глаза заметил пятна смазки на рукавах своего свитера, но в принципе было уже наплевать. Они с Виктором не соблюдали никакого ритма - Юри двигал пальцами по-своему, медленно глубоко, вталкивая их по самые костяшки, пока Виктор жадно и быстро трахал себя; он боялся добавить третий палец, потому что тогда в общем их получится пять, потому что сил уже никаких не было терпеть.

Виктор стонал как-то совершенно несчастно и смотрел на Юри поверх плеча расфокусированным взглядом.

И как он прогибался.

Юри словно ошпарили кипятком от макушки до пяток. Пока он лил смазку на свой член - хотел совсем немного - пара капель попала на брюки; телефоны звучали, и Юри было на это наплевать, потому что Виктор так стонал под ним, так двигался. Юри вжался грудью в его спину, резко толкнувшись, вжался бедрами в его ягодицы. Юри, у которого точно приключилось помутнение рассудка, жадно трахал Виктора, они скользили на дурацком пуховике, съезжали вперед, головами упираясь в стену.

Виктор вдруг замер, сжав Юри крепко, и издал тихий невнятный звук, от которого у Юри задрожали колени.

\- Погоди-погоди-погоди, - Виктор зашептал судорожно, отстранился, и Юри понятливо улегся на спину. Виктор, чуть покачиваясь, неловко стащил себя одну штанину, кое-как снял тяжелые зимние ботинки и уселся Юри на бедра. Чуть привстал и плавным неспешным движением опустился Юри на член.

\- Юри, Юри, blyat’, Yuri, blyat’, - прошептал Виктор. Он наклонился, целуя Юри, жадно, мокро, пытаясь не сбиться с быстрого ритма, от которого у Юри поджимались пальцы на ногах. Виктор задрал ему свитер до груди, принявшись гладить напряженный живот дрожащими пальцами дерганными движениями. В какой-то момент Юри просто перестал себя контролировать.

Когда Виктор погладил его одной ладонью по щеке, Юри зажмурился, застонал, обеими руками хватаясь за чужое запятье. Юри слепо целовал это запястье, гладил губами костяшки, ладонь, вжимался в нее взмокшим лбом. 

\- Юри, ты такой… такой... - надломанным тоном произнес Виктор, задрожал, закатив глаза. Юри резко дернулся вверх, утягивая покорного, мягкого Виктора на спину и широко разводя ему ноги. Он дурел от такого вида, от того, как утомленно и возбужденно Виктор дышал, прикрыв томно глаза. От того, как покраснели зацелованные губы Виктора. От того, как слиплись от пота его светлые волосы. От того, как Виктор сам на него смотрел и, кажется, сходил с ума с не меньшей силой.

Юри его боготворил. 

Он прижался губами к голой коленке Виктора и жалобно застонал, вколачиваясь длинными неровными движениями. Виктор задрожал под ним, прошептал нелепую смесь из русского и английского и обессиленно опустил ноги.

На кухне пел на повторе традиционный русский фольклор, и мир постепенно принимал привычные краски.

Юри отстранился от Виктора, осел тяжело, пытаясь побороть головокружение.

\- Yuri, ti prosto ohuyenniy.

\- S’pasibo.

Юри знал, что налажал с произношением, но он правда старался. Он сейчас запинался бы, изъясняясь и по-японски, что тут говорить о чужом языке.

\- Яков убьет нас, - веселым тоном заметил Виктор и принялся передразнивать его. - Безответственность и ветер в голове, как вы все еще держитесь на должности тренеров с таким подходом.

Юри, который еще несколько минут назад ни о чем не задумывался, мучительно покраснел. Сейчас он Якова понимал и даже немного (совсем чуть-чуть) одобрял. В темном коридоре он с трудом нашел свои очки, оказавшиеся почему-то в одной из шапок, и чувствовал - каждой клеточкой своего тела - как Виктор на него смотрит.

Смотрит.

\- Нет, мы не станем прикидываться больными, чтобы не пойти на тренировки, - Юри старался говорить грозно, но даже он расслышал в своем голосе сожаление и вину. Виктор только тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты беспощаден. Совсем как Яков.

\- Нам все равно никто не поверит.

Виктор поморщился.

\- Возможно.

Он сел и потянулся к Юри, целуя его невесомо и трепетно в припухшие губы.

\- Тогда на тебе Яков, - прошептал он до безобразия интимным шепотом, - а я поговорю с Юрой.

Юри хотел прижать ладони к покрасневшим ушам, но сдержал этот порыв, просто из вредности, потому что Виктор все равно знал, что говорить вот так было незаконно, особенно после жаркого секса на пороге в коридоре, особенно если им сейчас нельзя было отлынивать, притворяясь больными. Юри подтянул штаны и, придерживая их за ремень одной рукой, пошел на кухню, в которой телефон Виктора снова грустно молчал. Номер Якова он набирал, обмирая в душе от ужаса и приготовившись выслушивать справедливую критику их безалаберного отношения к работе.

Трубку сняли после второго гудка, и Юри покорно склонил голову.

\- Здравствуйте.

**Author's Note:**

> Немного истории о том, как сложно писать фичок, когда его параллельно читает Кеш.  
> Всем в итоге очень сложно.
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c604430/v604430338/47c37/Ayv08KwJ9wk.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c604430/v604430338/47c2e/xXEWK7CDxsw.jpg


End file.
